


A Special Breakfast

by LiliumHeart



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumHeart/pseuds/LiliumHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute DxZ oneshot I came up with. It's placed some time after the Spiral war, assuming DxZ are *together* since the end of Season 1. Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So… I wrote this like a year ago? (I still can’t believe it.) Ok, the ending was made last month, but still… I hadn’t published this before because I was planning to include it in some fic. But, well, to my great sadness, I’m starting to realize that my time to write is very scarce and that fic (just like all the other ongoing works I have) may take years to come out... So, I’ll leave you this “drabble”. It's placed some time after the Spiral war, assuming DxZ are *together* since the end of Season 1. Hope you like it :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers, nor its characters and scenarios. It all belongs to its original creators.

Dante’s house, Venice, Italy

It was a sunny and peaceful spring morning in Venice. Dante’s house was still deeply asleep as the morning light was slowly starting to come through the windows. Zhalia slowly opened her eyes when the light got stronger in her and Dante’s room. She yawned softly and looked at her side. Her eyes met with her beloved, lying face down on the bed, with spread arms and the head buried in the pillow as if he was some dead man. She laughed softly at that picture. At first she wanted to wake him up, but then she decided to let him sleep. She got up and moved very slowly to the kitchen to prepare a special breakfast. After all, he’d had a very tough day, going through reports for the Huntik Council. He deserved some rest and some caress…

After making some beautiful French toasts with some berries and milkshakes, she went back to the room and found Dante in the exact same position. She laughed again and sat on the bed. This time she couldn’t resist him. She leaned over him and started to plant tender kisses in his arm, then moved to his shoulder and back… That made him turn his face to her side and moan with delight. His eyes were still gently closed and a smile formed on his lips. She smiled and kissed his cheek while caressing his blowzy hear. With that he suddenly turned around and trapped her in his arms, making her lie on top of him. They shared an intense kiss and then some magic happened…

“What did I do to wake up in Paradise today?” Dante asked warmly, after they recovered their breathes.

“Well, you brought it into my life.” she answered smiling. He stroke her hair returning the smile. “But come on, I think the breakfast is done waiting for you.”

“No way, you’re so wonderful!” he exclaimed dressing something and getting up immediately. Zhalia did the same smiling widely. Then she lead him to the kitchen were a wonderful breakfast was waiting for him.

He looked at the table and lots of water streamed to his mouth. It looked so beautiful, like some fancy breakfast from a famous restaurant. Then he looked back at her. She was leaning in the door frame with a wide smile. Of course her beauty greatly outshined the one of the table. And he couldn’t resist her. He walked to her and kissed her longingly and passionately.

“Zhaal, you didn’t have too…” he started when the kiss ended.

“Shut up.” she cut him off. “You’ve had a tough day, so now you’ll rest. You’re always taking care of me, you should let me take care of you sometimes. You deserve it.”

“What would I do without you, my love?” he wondered smiling.

“Oh, I’m sure you’d starve to death.” she answered ironically. “And I love you, too.” she smiled, pecking him back on the lips.

The wide smile couldn’t leave his mouth as well. She was the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to him. He could no longer imagine his life without her. She was his world. And he couldn’t help but smile at the thought that this life could last forever.


End file.
